Sing for Me
by Snow Delight
Summary: AU. Marinette is guided into fame by her phantom friend, Chat Noir. When she meets the dashing Marquess Adrien Agreste she begins to fall in love but at the same time Chat finally appears from the shadows to seduce her. Based on the Phantom of the Opera. Might change rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - First Impressions

**Chapter 1 - First Times, First Impressions**

 **.**

"Marinette, you are up in ten!" came the knock to her dressing room door.

The petite blunette squeaked, worrying her lip away nervously as she straightened the lace bodice and burgundy ruffles of her dress. Glancing at her reflection she nodded to herself in satisfaction before she softly fingered the red rose adorning her hair.

"Please give me courage Chat Noir," she whispered into the shadows. As if in response to her plea, the candles in the room flickered and the shadows elongated as if battling the light and trying to engulf her in darkness. She could hear the wind whispering through the beams of the old opera house and strangely it sounded like a song…a song sang by a deep baritone voice.

"Marinette!"

The girl whipped round to face Alya standing at the door.

"We're waiting for you, hurry up!" Alya said.

Marinette hitched up her long skirts and headed towards the stage, nervously glancing back at her dressing room. For a moment she could have sworn she had felt someone in there with her.

* * *

Adrien Agreste sat in the private box overlooking the stage. He could feel the people in the galleria look up at him through their spectacles, trying to catch a glimpse of the young Marquess who rarely graced society with his presence.

"Seems like you have gathered quite a crowd, my Lord," came a jovial voice from behind Adrien.

"Sir Nino!" Adrien broke into a smile, standing up to greet his long time friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm quite fond of music, as you very well know," Nino responded. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? Ever since people caught wind that you were coming to see this particular performance I dare say tickets sold out incredibly fast."

Nino jerked his head to the seating area and Adrien glanced at the crowd, mostly consisting of high society young ladies. Noticing that his eyes had turned on them they started fluttering their fans and sending heated stares his way. Adrien winced and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He felt like he was a piece of meat on display...

"Well…I've always wanted to come to the opera and today my father consented..." he replied. He wasn't going to say why though. His eyes flicked to the box opposite his and he tried not to dwell on it.

Nino raised an eyebrow but questioned no further as the bell rang, signaling the start of the show. Adrien sat down in his seat and watched as the red satin curtains were drawn to reveal the performers on stage.

The orchestra began to play and soon after a pretty blue eyed girl dressed in a rose red dress stepped forward. She seemed nervous, gripping her fan like a lifeline. Adrien smiled as he watched her. She seemed like she might be a newbie, just like he was to the opera scene.

Then bluebell eyes set themselves determinedly on the crowd, something akin to passion swirling in their depths. Adrien sucked in his breath, enraptured.

And the young girl on stage sang.

* * *

Her voice was mesmerizing. Even the giggling girls who'd come for other distractions unrelated to music had quietened down to watch the young woman on stage as she sang sweetly.

As the music came to an end, and so did her solo, the entire auditorium stood in ovation. Cheers of "Bravo!" were directed her way.

As she took a bow she glanced up and a pair of mossy green eyes caught her attention. It was a handsome young man and his eyes seemed to be transfixed on her, green orbs swimming with a mix of open admiration and something else she couldn't quite place. As he seemed to notice her looking his way he smiled and it took her breath away.

Blushing she quickly looked down and took another bow, the man's gaze consuming her thoughts. For some reason she felt drawn to him.

Glancing up again at the young man in the private box she shyly smiled back, noticing how his eyes widened just slightly before her embarrassment overpowered her and she scurried backstage.

Unbeknownst to Marinette another set of eyes had been watching the whole exchange. And they weren't happy...

* * *

Alya and the rest of the troupe had been ecstatic. The show had been highly appraised and there had been many inquiries after the dashing young lady in red who had sung tonight. People kept pouring into the backstage quarters to give their congratulations and it was well past midnight before Marinette managed to get back to her dressing room to remove her make-up and her stage costume.

What greeted her in her little private abode was a sea of red roses. The warm glow from the candles making the room seem almost sensuous with the red silken flowers scattered around her chaise-lounge. A little white envelope addressed to her was propped up against her vanity. Ripping it open she read,

 _My Lady,_

 _You were cat-ivating tonight. Well done. Here is a little token of my appreciation. I'm sure you know what they mean._

 _Bisous,_

 _Chat Noir_

Marinette's nose wrinkled at the cat pun but she held the letter close to her heart, her countenance brimming with joy. Chat had always been her lucky charm. Without him she wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Chat…" she breathed.

As always he left behind red roses to remind her of him. He had done so ever since that first time they "met" in the graveyard…

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes? Who is it?" Marinette inquired.

"Um…my name is Marquess Agreste. I…wanted to congratulate you on your performance tonight," came a man's voice.

Marinette opened the door and before her stood the young man she had spied earlier this evening. He looked even more dashing up close. Tall, broad shouldered and sharply dressed in a black tailcoat and white bowtie, his dimpled smile made her heart swoon and her stomach do giddy cartwheels.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," the blonde gentleman bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I was told that I would find you here and…"

He presented her with a small bouquet of pink roses looking abashed. "It took me a while to get these but I wanted to express my admiration for your performance. It's my first time to the opera and thanks to you I must say it certainly won't be the last. You have inspired me."

Marinette felt her face heat up in embarrassment at the praise but accepted the flowers he held out to her. Electricity ran through her hands as their fingertips brushed.

"Please, Marquess Agreste, do not flatter me so! I…I just sang as I usually do, nothing special. I do not deserve such flattery from you."

Adrien smiled at the blushing girl. She looked the picture of innocence clutching his pink flowers to her bosom, tendrils of her dark hair framing her face, pearl white teeth nibbling her bottom lip...the Marquess sucked in a sharp breath and averted his gaze momentarily.

"I believe you do, Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he insisted and glanced behind her into her room. "And I'm guessing so do your many other admirers. You have a wonderful voice. And I'm looking forward to your next performance."

Adrien smiled, holding her gaze with his green eyes as he bowed goodnight. She was left slightly floundering as he turned to leave and watched in a daze as the beautiful man walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"Smitten already, Marinette?" came Alya's chuckle as she sauntered up to her friend. She had been the one to direct the young heir of the Agreste family to Marinette's dressing room, shoo-ing the social climbers that had followed him back to the main foyer.

There had been quite a crowd tonight. Most were there to see the handsome Marquess Agreste and win his affections. So seeing him dodge the pinning young ladies and the old gentlemen that wished to coax him into marriage had piqued everyone's curiosity. After attending to those acquaintances he already knew, the Marquess had quickly excused himself from the grand foyer and disappeared, only to reappear backstage to visit the pretty new talent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The news would surely be every gossips favorite story come morning in the city of Paris.

Marinette sighed dreamily as she looked at the pink roses in her hands.

"Alya...he liked my singing!" the petite opera singer murmured in awe.

Alya chuckled as she ruffled her oldest friend's hair. "Yeah, and so did a whole bunch of other people. You were amazing out there tonight, Marinette!"

Peeking past her friend into her dressing room Alya smirked. "And let me guess, Chat Noir was pleased?"

Marinette glanced at the red roses and her eyes sparkled with pleasure. "Yes! I think he must have been in the audience tonight. I wish I knew who he was...I can't thank him enough."

"Girl, I don't know why you two keep this charade up. He must know who YOU are by now. The rose in your hair was probably a dead giveaway to who you were. You should tell him to reveal himself next time you meet up with him."

Marinette fingered the red rose that she had placed in her hair for the performance. It had appeared on her vanity before the show with a quickly scribbled note saying "Good luck". Would he show himself? After six years of keeping his identity a secret. What if he kept it a secret for a reason? What if she it was a very valid reason…? A reason she didn't particularly want to know? She frowned as a number of negative possibilities entered her mind.

"I think I'll let him choose to reveal himself if he wants to. I don't want to pressure him into anything," Marinette finally said.

Unbeknownst to her a dark figure smirked in the shadows, a red rose held lightly to his lips as he watched Marinette chat with her friend. He had finally got to see her. His little lady luck, his Ladybug. And she was divine.

"Purrhaps I'll reveal myself sooner than you think my Lady," the figure whispered into the night.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir._

 **AN:** Hi everyone! So lately I've been inspired by Neoclassicism, Gothic design and Phantom of the Opera. I combined that mix and voila! The Miraculous version of the classic tale of the Phantom of the Opera appeared. I might make reference to historical events, but some things might be tweaked to fit my story. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 Rendevouz

**Chapter 2 - Rendezvous**

 **.**

 **.**

After Marinette's debut at the old opera house the whole of Paris was full of talk about her. Some praised her talents. Some commented on her beauty. Others critiqued her as a sly vixen who had stolen Marquess Agreste's attention.

Marinette, on the other hand, remained oblivious to the gossip. During the mornings she worked hard at her parents' bakery and didn't have time to indulge in long conversations. Had she been listening she might have caught some snippets of the new opera singer that had mesmerized Paris with her voice.

During the afternoons Marinette would scuttle away to _Gabriel's_ , a newly developed department store near Saint-Germain des Prés. It had been her dream to work there ever since it had opened. Paris had changed ever since the Second Empire and that change meant that fashion, which had only been available to high society, was slowly being introduced to the middle classes.

Therefore when her cousin, Bridgette, had asked her to help out as a seamstress for _Gabriel's_ , she had readily agreed.

"So, I hear that you've become a celebrity."

Marinette looked up from her sewing. Bridgette sat across from her embroidering some white lace on a pale pink petticoat, waiting for her to respond.

"Uh…"

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You debuted a week ago didn't you? You were driving the lot of us nuts with your singing after Alya set you up with the performance."

That comment caught a few nods from the other seamstresses in the room.

"Seems like you also made a little fan for yourself too," Bridgette smirked.

Marinette set her sewing down giving her cousin a puzzled look, "Who?"

Bridgette smacked herself on the forehead. How oblivious could this girl be?!

"Seriously, I can't believe we share the same blood," Bridgette mumbled exasperatedly. "Marquess Adrien Agreste that's who! He actually went to see you sing! And he never goes out in public. Also he gave you flowers and went backstage to pay you homage! The whole city is talking about it!"

Marinette blushed. "It was his first time at an opera. He doesn't have anything to compare with. I'm sure once he starts going to more performances he'll be able to hear the difference."

Bridgette opened her mouth to say something but Marinette interrupted her.

"Anyway, I don't know if I'll ever get to sing again. It was kind of a one time thing…"

"I hope that isn't the case," came a male's voice from behind them.

The girls whipped their heads around to face the doorway. There stood two gentlemen, dressed in top hats and well fitted frock coats. The taller of the two stood with an amused smile while the other blonde gentleman lingered behind his companion with a frown.

"Marquess Agreste! Monsieur Agreste!" came the collective gasp. The girls scrambled up to courtesy as the two men sauntered into the room.

The Marquess walked up to Marinette enthusiastically, seemingly eager to greet her.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, we meet again," Adrien smiled softly. "When I saw you through the window I just had to stop by to greet you. I had no idea you also worked at my family's business. Such a coincidence."

"I-I don't. I mean - I do! But not all the time. I mean - I work here part-time!" Marinette stuttered. Marquess Agreste's sudden appearance had turned her brain into mush.

"Seems like you have many talents. I hope you aren't thinking of giving up singing though. That is a talent I would love to see more of," the Marquess lowered his eyebrows in concern.

"I…" Marinette fidgeted. She took a step back trying to distance herself from the handsome young man in front of her and regain some semblance of composure.

"My friend asked me to stand in for a singer that couldn't make it. I've never auditioned for any opera and have no formal training," Marinette said in a small voice trying to avoid looking at the Marquess.

"Ah…That's a shame…" Adrien murmured. Marinette peeked up at him but he seemed lost in thought.

"Ahem," coughed a voice from the doorway. Adrien shook himself out of his reverie at the sound and glanced at his cousin, Felix, who seemed deeply disgruntled.

"Finished, Adrien? We have a few more departments to visit if you are done," said Monsieur Agreste.

"Yes, of course," Adrien nodded. With a tip of his hat, Adrien bid goodbye to Marinette and the ladies and left the room to finish his tour.

The moment the door was shut behind the two gentlemen the room went into an uproar of squeals and excited chatter.

It wasn't unusual for the Agrestes to check in on their employees- but having the Marquess come in was a rare treat.

"Oh my goodness that was Marquess Agreste - in the flesh!"

"Monsieur Agreste was with him, did you see him? They both look so charming!"

Bridgette elbowed Marinette in the ribs. "Not a fan, eh? He seemed awfully worried that you might not be singing again."

Marinette let a little excited giggle escape as she melted into a puddle of goo. Marquess Adrien Agreste had just spoken to her - again! Could this day get any better?

* * *

The sun was setting over the rooftops of Paris, casting the city in a golden glow as Marinette hurried to the cemetery. It was the 13th of the month - meaning it was time for her rendevouz with Chat Noir. She felt excited to meet him and hear about his impressions on her performance first hand.

As she stepped into the quiet graveyard, Marinette headed to the statue of a beautiful lady who's tombstone had been covered in the brambles of a rose bush.

This had been where she had first "met" Chat Noir all those years ago. She just happened to have followed a black cat into the graveyard and heard a heart-wrenching sob coming from behind this very statue.

When she had called out in concern the sobbing had stopped and the person, a boy by the sound of it, had asked her not to look at him.

Respecting his privacy she settled herself on one side of the tombstone and after a while of inquiries as to why he was crying only to be met by sniffles she had started to sing.

"You have beautiful voice…" the boy had remarked after she had stopped. "May...may I join in?"

Young Marinette had grinned at this and had launched herself into another song, this time joined in by a soft male voice.

"What's your name?" she had asked.

There had been a pause before the boy replied. "You can call me Chat Noir."

Marinette had snorted at that. Seemed like they were going for stage names...she could play that game.

"Then, you can call me Ladybug," she had declared.

And thus their friendship was born. It was a strange friendship which entailed neither of them knowing the other's true identity. Until now.

Marinette was just about to settle herself near the rose bush when a deep baritone voice chuckled.

"Good evening my Lady," Chat Noir said from somewhere behind the tombstone.

Marinette grinned at his nickname for her, "Good evening, Chat."

A rose was thrown into her lap and she took it looking up in askance only to meet the pink and purple hues of the setting sky.

"Chat...you shouldn't have! You filled my whole dressing room with roses the night of the premier. You must be wasting a fortune! Unless you are a florist, in which case you are still wasting a fortune."

Chat Noir chuckled, "I think you would be a fitting treasure to waste my fortune on. You were stunning, Ladybug. Or should I say, Marinette?"

Marinette smiled. She knew that inviting him to watch her performance would mean he would figure out who she was but she had never been hiding her identity in the first place.

"Marinette is fine. Although you can call me whatever you please now that you know who I am," she said.

She heard Chat hum in thought behind the tombstone. "I like your name, Marinette. But your nickname might have to change. You are much more innocent than I imagined you would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Marinette cried out with teasing indignation.

Chat laughed, "You have a rather... _tantalizing_ voice, my Lady. But your appearance is that of a sweet little fairy. Quite an alluring mix."

Marinette blushed.

"I am not that alluring…" she mumbled in embarrassment.

"By the way, I decided it should only be fair that I should show myself to you. It's rather tedious to always be sitting behind this tombstone after all these years," Chat continued.

"Wait, what-" Marinette began but was startled into silence as a figure appeared from behind and loomed over her.

A young man with blonde hair and piercing green eyes stood before her. But those were the only discerning features she could make out of his person. The rest of his well toned body was covered in black leather, a billowing coat and a black mask that hid more than half of his face.

Marinette deadpanned. "You call that revealing yourself?"

Chat smirked, only the upturned part of his mouth visible. "I said I would show myself to you. No one said I would actually tell you who I was."

Marinette watched as Chat reached out his hand to her. Hesitantly she grasped it with her own and suddenly she was pulled up into a standing position.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Princess," Chat said in a low tone taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. He grazed his mouth over her knuckles softly, making her breath hitch in her throat. Looking up at her through heavy lidded eyes he gave her a sultry wink.

Marinette snatched her hand back as if it were on fire and cradled it to her chest.

"I didn't know that you were such a flirt, Chat," she grumbled, blushing profusely. She had always imagined the boy on the other side of the tombstone to be the shy, cute type. But this masked man in leather with rippling muscles and a dashing smirk was a far cry from shy and cute.

Chat shrugged and waggled his eyebrows, "What can I say? You bring out a part of me I never knew I had."

Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled. The first time she had reached a high note without her voice cracking Chat had commented on her feat with awe and she had responded with that exact same line. She giggled.

Chat held out his arm to her, glad to see the young girl in a good mood and not backing away from him.

"Shall we take a stroll and sing a duet, my Lady?" he asked.

Marinette straightened, the thought of singing with her longtime musical partner making her ooze confidence.

"It would be my pleasure, Chat," she replied, taking his arm and falling into stride by his side.

That night, those Parisians passing by the cemetery just after dusk, would have heard the bewitching songs of a baritone and a soprano.

* * *

.

.

AN: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! To be honest I wasn't expecting reviews...I've been writing this little wee story for my own enjoyment. It's been fun so far :)


	3. Chapter 3 Académie Impériale de Musique

**Chapter 3 - Académie Impériale de Musique**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette tried to cover a yawn as she stood behind the bakery's display counter. It was mid-afternoon and the morning rush had died down to the occasional late-luncher. Fortunately it was Sunday, meaning she didn't have to hurry over to her seamstress job so she'd have the rest of the early evening to catch up with some well-deserved sleep.

Gazing out the window at the people of Paris strolling by, Marinette let her mind wander to last night.

After Chat Noir had shown himself to her they had spent the evening singing, teasing each other and chatting into the wee hours of dawn. When the first rays of sunshine had appeared Marinette had fretted and they had scurried back to her house, Chat insisting he should accompany her since it wasn't safe for a lady at that hour. Somehow he managed to help her clamber up to the second floor and slip into her house unnoticed.

She shivered slightly as she remembered the feel of his strong body against hers as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hoist them both up onto her balcony. Once they were over the railing he had kissed her hand, lips lingering and a thumb caressing her fingers. Whispering a goodbye he had straightened and leapt back into the streets with the stealth and elegance of a cat.

"Oh mon Dieu, Marinette! Guess what happened!"

"I thought I told Mamman not to let you in on Sundays," Marinette mumbled nonplussed as Alya barged into the bakery from the kitchen entrance. She was munching on a pastry with such vigour that crumbs were sent flying onto the tiled floors.

"Guess what?" Alya persisted, ignoring Marinette's lack of interest.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You are going to be starring in the Académie Impériale de Musique!" Alya squealed.

"I'm _WHAT_?!"

"That's a lot of 'whats' coming from you girls," giggled Marinette's mother from the doorway.

"Did you hear of this?!" Marinette pointed an incredulous finger at her friend who was leaning against the counter grinning.

"She told your father and I as she came in,"Sabine said as she came to envelop her daughter in a hug. "We are so proud of you!"

Marinette accepted the embrace weakly and narrowed her eyes at Alya over her mother's shoulder. "I never consented to any of this you know."

Alya laughed. "You'd be a fool to turn this opportunity down, Marinette. Chloe Bourgeois herself came to talk to me and she requested specifically that you should be the lead singer. She's a bit stuck up by the way, but we'll survive."

"But what about the bakery?" Marinette began to protest.

Sabine smiled and patted her back. "We'll be fine. Manon has been asking to help out. She needs some pocket money for some dolls she saw at the toy store."

"Then what about my job at _Gabriel's_. I can't leave that," Marinette huffed.

"You only have to be there in the afternoons. We rehearse in the evenings. You know most of us have side jobs anyway," Alya shrugged, referring to her part-time job as a scribe for a small newspaper. "By the way, if we get to perform at the Académie we would get to actually _wear_ dresses from _Gabriel's_! Have you seen their costume designs?!"

Marinette's eyes lit up at this information. She loved _Gabriel's_ designs. And the dresses made for the operas at la Acadèmie were a magnificent.

Looking over at her mother who gave her a small nod of approval, Marinette turned back to her friend with an excited smile.

"Count me in!"

* * *

"Please do count me out."

"But Adrikins! I thought you liked this troupes performance. How can you not approve of them performing at my wonderful Acadèmie Impèriale de Musique!"

Adrien eyed the blonde girl dressed in white lace and yellow silk warily as she glomped his arm.

"You're up to something Chloe. Tell me what it is," he said.

The young mistress pouted but scooted closer to the handsome boy sitting beside her in the Bourgeois visiting salon. A tray of tea and cakes had been set out in front of them, as was etiquette when receiving guests, and Adrien tried to reach for his teacup dislodging Chloe's grip on his forearm momentarily.

"You know, Adrien...You have been awfully sensitive when it comes to this specific troupe...by any chance you don't happen to favour anyone in there do you?" Chloe said looking at him through well-groomed eyelashes.

Adrien took a sip of his tea and set his teacup on his saucer.

"Not particularly. I did enjoy their performance that night I happened to attend the opera -"

"Oh come on, Adrikins! I _know_! I was _there_! I saw you the way you looked at her! The whole of Paris is talking about how smitten you are with Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien set his jaw resolutely. "Chloe, I was appreciating her musical talent. Nothing more and nothing less. You heard her too. You must admit she has a good voice."

Chloe turned her nose up at this. "She's tolerable. I wouldn't have invited them to sing at the Académie if it were otherwise."

"Why _did_ you invite them? I thought your father was shipping over a troupe from Austria to perform next month," Adrien arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you know Papa. Sometimes he forgets that we need some sensationalism on our stage every so often," Chloe said picking at a small raspberry cake. "Anyway, it was the first time we went to the opera together. Although it would have been much better if we were in the same box. Preferably at my Académie. I can't believe that mangy little theatre couldn't get us any seats together! If Nino had been more of a gentleman he would have exchanged seats so we could be together."

Adrien chose to stay silent on this comment, taking another sip of his tea.

"Which by the by - Nino said he wanted to help organize the orchestra for the upcoming opera with the new troupe. I don't enjoy his choice in music but he's your friend so I'll let it slide this time."

Adrien smiled at this little nugget of knowledge and made a mental note to visit Nino later. Whenever his friend got involved with musicians things always got fun.

"So, what do you say Adrikins? Will you help sponsor my little project?"

Sighing Adrien gave in. "Fine. But if I hear you are bullying any of the performers or trying to wreck the show to tarnish the troupe's reputation I won't be happy, Chloe."

The blonde girl gave a little squeal and latched onto Adrien's arm again, pushing her breasts up against him.

"Don't worry Adrikins. I wouldn't dare to make you unhappy…"

Adrien gave her an uncertain smile and tried to dislodge the clingy girl from his arm for the umpteenth time.

* * *

It was past midnight when she heard a clinking noise against her window. Marinette was in her night dress, happily nestled into her pillow when the insistent noise woke her up.

As the clack of something against the glass persisted Marinette dragged herself out of bed and shuffled sleepily across the room to her balcony. Another small pebble came flying up and hit the window adding to a growing collection on the floor.

Opening the double french doors, she stepped outside and looked down onto the cobbled streets below.

Underneath the orange glow of the lamp light stood Chat Noir, waving cheekily up at her with a small bag of what she supposed were stones. He pointed upwards as if asking if he could come up and join her.

Marinette looked back into her room, listening to see if she heard any movement from her parents and finally looked back down and nodded.

Getting the consent that he needed Chat was scaling the walls to her apartment and hopping onto her balcony with practiced ease.

"Just watching you makes me wonder whether you are a professional cat burglar," Marinette commented as he swung his long legs over her railing. "What are you doing here? It's not the 13th of the month yet."

Chat smirked and made a dramatic bow, "I'm here to steal your heart, Princess. Which I guess makes me a cat burglar after all."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Seriously Chat. Last night you kept me up late, I'm not losing sleep over you two nights in a row."

Chat leaned into her and her nightgown slipped as she stumbled backwards, revealing a milky white shoulder. Chat's eyes drifted down, following the line of her collarbone. A heated fire flickered into his gaze as he noticed the slight swell of her breasts.

"Now that is a thought…"

Marinette blushed furiously and pushed Chat away from her. Why was Chat being so...so seductive all of a sudden! She peaked at him as he stood impassively in front of her, blond locks illuminated by the warm glow of the streets lights below and his body radiating untapped power. She noted he was wearing that tight fitting leather ensemble again.

"Why are you here? We weren't supposed to meet," Marinette said.

Chat took a deep breath and leaned against the rot iron railing, tilting his head back so he could look up at the night sky. "I heard you will be performing at the Académie Impérial de Musique."

Marinette's eyes widened. "How…?"

"It's my turf. I know what happens in my territory," Chat said simply. He eyed her pensively for a moment as if trying to decide upon something. "I think we should prepare you. That world is too tough for sweet girls like you."

"I can handle it," Marinette sniffed crossing her arms. The movement accentuated her cleavage and Chat quickly looked away.

"I'm sure you can. The singing, the creative part of you isn't the problem. You've got talent Marinette," Chat said and he smirked ruefully. "It's the people who will be involved in the purrocess."

Marinette huffed at Chat's ability to sneak in puns whenever possible. She would have giggled had the conversation not been so serious.

"Why? What's wrong with the people?" Marinette asked.

Chat gripped the railing and frowned. "Some of them are quite...cruel. They might try doing things to you...things you won't like."

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. Mean things?

Chat continued. "I need you to get close to a guy named Nino Lahiffe. He'll be your ally. He's going to be organizing the orchestra and music plan for the opera. Also your friend, the one that oversees production, she's got a strong character. I think she'll manage to keep certain people at bay."

A cold breeze ruffled their hair, throwing a few dark strands into Marinette's face. Chat Noir took a few and tucked them behind her ear, trailing his finger down her neck before retracting his touch and stepping back further against the railing.

"Look, we've finally met after all these years of hiding behind a tombstone. I...I'll make sure you don't get hurt. After all, we are friends born from a _grave_ encounter," he winked.

Marinette giggled. "Thanks Chat. To be absolutely honest I have no idea what you are so worried about. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. After all, it's only just a bunch of people singing and making music happen. But...thank you. For your concern. And for trying to keep me safe."

Chat's expression softened and he got closer, reaching out his hand as if to draw her to him. But as his fingertips traced the long cotton sleeves of her nightdress he thought better of it and quickly positioned himself on her balcony to leave.

"Glad I had that _Chat_ with you, Princess," he said and gave her a two finger salute. " _Parting is such sweet sorrow that I'll say good night until tonight becomes tomorrow_."

And with that said he launched himself from the second floor onto the streets again, jogging away until the darkness of night swallowed him up.

.

* * *

AN: The plot thickens! For those who have asked...about split personalities and two different characters...well. I'll keep you guessing. I read Nancy Drew as a child so I'm a sucker for twisted plots and mystery. There will be a lot of that in this story. And if you want to know...no, it's not going to be a conventional Phantom of the Opera.


	4. Chapter 4 Songs from the Heart

**Chapter 4 - Songs from the Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

"Marinette, if it weren't for the fact that we are childhood friends I would have thought you were born yesterday."

Marinette sputtered, glaring in indignation at her best friend.

"It's a legitimate concern Alya! Haven't you ever wondered why Chloe Bourgeois came _in person_ to ask you to join the Académie? And string me along as part of the deal? Something is up," Marinette said taking a bite out of her macaroon.

Alya had promised to pop by to fill Marinette in with the details on the whole opera situation after midday and therefore both girls sat at the counter of the bakery shop, munching on a batch of fresh macarons as Marinette attended to the odd customer every so often.

"Of course something is up. Adrien Agreste is up. That little golden boy of a Marquess has been her target since the day he was of age to get married. Now you show up, he pays you a visit after your premier and the whole of Paris has spawned some convoluted tale of you two being lovers," Alya said offhandedly.

"Lovers?! We barely spoke for 5 minutes during the two instances we met!" Marinette cried blushing.

"In any case, even if Chloe is out for revenge this is a great opportunity to get recognized. We just have to be on our toes and everything should be fine," Alya reassured her friend.

"How can I be lovers with Adrien Agreste?! I mean, it was really nice that he brought me flowers...and his smile is gorgeous…and he said my singing was good! And his hair is just so soft-looking..." Marinette trailed off staring into space.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush," Alya smirked.

"I do no-"

"Which reminds me," Alya interrupted reaching for a chocolate flavoured macaroon. "Sir Nino Lahiffe will be stopping by today to escort us for a quick practice session. He's in charge of putting together the orchestra. Quite an interesting man."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the "interesting" part. Alya only used that word when she seemed intrigued by something. Which meant many hours spent trying to figure that something or someone out.

"Speaking of the devil…"

The bakery doorbell rang and in entered a tan young gentleman with a bright smile.

"Mademoiselle Alya!" said the man approaching the counter taking off his hat. "Hope I didn't come too early?"

"No, no. I just finished informing Marinette about this evening's plans," Alya said and turned to her friend. "Marinette I would like you to meet Sir Nino Lahiffe."

The man turned his chocolate brown eyes on her and his eyes widened considerably.

"You-you're the girl from the opera house. In the red dress. Marinette?!" he stuttered in distress.

Marinette nodded her head in affirmation. Nino Lahiffe...Chat Noir had mentioned his name last night. He said he was someone she could trust.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir Lahiffe," Marinette said with a small courtesy.

"Yes, pleasure. It's a pleasure to meet you," Nino seemed to stumble over his words.

Marinette smiled and the man coughed turning to Alya.

"So, yes, erm, should we head on out?"

Marinette excused herself and went to the kitchen to inform her parents she was leaving. By the time she hurried to the front of the store with the ladies' coats she found Alya outside conversing with Nino and another man beside a carriage.

"Marinette! Over here! We're being driven over to the practice hall," Alya called from beside Nino who seemed to stiffen at hearing her name.

The man holding the horse's reins turned to look at her and green eyes met blue. Her heart sped up as he held her gaze.

"M-Marquess Agreste!" Marinette exclaimed as she came closer to the group.

Adrien handed the reins over to Nino and gave her graceful bow. Straightening up he neared her, a smile lighting up his face.

Marinette blushed as the Marquess stopped just mere inches from her. She could smell the faint fragrance of his cologne. Something between fresh morning dew, leather and musk.

"Congratulations Ms. Dupain-Cheng! I heard from both Sir Lahiffe and Mademoiselle Bourgeois that you will be the star of the upcoming opera at the Académie. I was so thrilled to hear the news that I felt obligated to take part," Adrien said.

Alya placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Marquess Agreste will be sponsoring our production."

Marinette turned wide eyes on the handsome blonde.

"Wow...that's...wonderful!"

The Marquess chuckled and gestured to the carriage.

"Please let me assist you ladies up," he said holding out his hand to her.

Marinette shyly slid her hand into his larger one allowing the gentleman to help her up onto the horse drawn carriage. The contact was brief - his gloved hand encasing her's as she used it for leverage to hop into the carriage. The warmth of his palm against hers lingered and it made her stare at her hand for awhile after she was seated.

"Someone's got a crush~!" Alya sang beside her in a whisper as the boys clambered onto the driver's seat.

Marinette pinched Alya's leg through her skirt earning herself a yelp from the other girl.

Satisfied, Marinette schooled her expression into one of innocence as Sir Lahiffe turned round to glance at them.

She did NOT have a crush.

But the tingling in her hand and that fluttery feeling in her stomach seemed to be telling her otherwise...

* * *

As Marinette and Alya went to meet the crew Nino sidled up to Adrien.

"Adrien, my man, that's Marinette!"

Adrien turned to look at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Yes…? You seem surprised. Didn't Chloe tell you who the singing troupe would be?"

"She did. But Marinette didn't figure among the singers," Nino said. "To be honest when Alya said that we should meet at the Dupain-Cheng bakery I was kind of hoping that Marinette would be filling in again."

Adrien nodded. Of course! Marinette wasn't a formal member of the troupe. If he remembered correctly she had mentioned she had filled in last minute.

"I mean, her voice is amazing," continued Nino. "And she is really cute. I...kinda like her."

"Yes, she's quite an exceptional young woman. She works for my Uncle's company, the one my father helped fund, part time _and_ at a bakery. Plus she sings!"

"Perfect isn't she? I think that I'd like to start courting her," Nino said.

Adrien, who had been staring at the pillars of the little church they had come to practice in, suddenly whipped his head around to face the bashful gentleman next to him. "Court her?!"

"Yes. Do you think she'll accept?"

Adrien fell silent and gazed over at Marinette who was talking animatedly with Alya and two other girls. He clenched his teeth and furrowed his brows.

Nino was a good man. He was sure to make any girl happy if paired together with her. But…

Adrien shook his head. He had been bumping into Marinette quite a lot lately. She was someone he would love to get to know better and if Nino wanted to court her then he'd have to get to know her as a friend. Besides, he couldn't court anyone at the moment. Not with…

Adrien bit his lip.

"You'll never know until you ask. Now go over there and talk to her," the blond boy finally responded patting Nino on the back.

"Right. Thanks, friend," Nino said and squared his shoulders.

As Nino began walking towards the girls Adrien had to turn his gaze away - for some reason he didn't want to see the outcome.

* * *

The evening practice came to an end and a red faced, rather stiff-looking Nino came to sit next to Adrien as people started to tidy up the space and collect their things.

"So? How did it go?" Adrien asked. He had seen Nino talking to Marinette throughout the evening. Conversations always seemed brief as Nino would get called constantly to go over music scores and Marinette would have to scuttle away to join the singers in voice practice.

Nino sighed. "I could barely manage two sentences. I don't know...I just can't seem to find my words when I try to talk to her."

Adrien shook his head symphatically. "Come on. Let's try one last time. I'll help."

And with that Adrien strode towards the petite blunette with his friend in tow.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng," he called. "We were wondering if your friend and yourself would like a lift back home?"

Marinette, who had been sorting through her music scores, blushed slightly at the sight of the young Marquess.

She had noticed him looking at her on various instances throughout the evening but couldn't bring herself to look back at him. He seemed to have been studying her as he sat leisurely on his chair at the back of the little church.

Now he was talking to her, his frame towering over her as she looked up at his handsome features.

"I-I...I beg your pardon, what did you just say?" Marinette squeaked. Gosh, he was breathtaking. How could his cheekbones be so well defined?!

Adrien held back a chuckle and an urge to lean further into her personal space.

"Would you like us to escort you and your friend back home?" Adrien asked nodding to Nino who had turned into a block of wood beside him. "It's far too late for ladies such as yourself to walk on your own."

"I-I, um, yes. Please. Escort us back home. That's very kind of you," Marinette stumbled over herself. "I'm going to get Alya."

And she dashed off. Nino let out a large breath of air he had been holding in and Adrien shook his head in mock disappointment.

"My father has probably sent the brougham carriage by now. Plagg came in earlier to take home the landau," Adrien said as they began to head to the door. "Why don't you sit beside her and try to converse with her."

Nino shrugged in assent.

But as Marinette approached them with Alya waving goodbye to the rest of the crew, Nino seemed to break into a heavy sweat, fanning himself and fidgeting uncomfortably.

It was awfully amusing for Adrien. He'd never seen his usually blaseé friend so nervous before.

Amusing and somewhat irritating.

Giving Nino a rather forceful slap on the back which made the darker fellow lurch forward with a sharp cry, Adrien went over to Alya.

"Madmoiselle Alya, shall we head out?" Adrien asked offering his arm.

But Alya seemed to have other plans. "Sorry your lordship. But if you don't mind I would like to sit with Sir Lahiffe. We have a few particulars concerning the music production to discuss."

Nino seemed to relax visibly as if a wave of relief had suddenly washed over him.

"Of course. I believe you had some questions on my selection of musicians?"

"Yes, you see…"

And the two were suddenly in a deep but animated conversation, hopping into the carriage together as it was held open by the footman.

Adrien raised an eyebrow but did the gentlemanly thing and turned to the remaining lady to offer his services.

"Shall we?"

Marinette nodded and shyly took his arm. A slight breeze made its way down the streets of Paris and a soft scent of roses and vanilla teased Adrien's nose. As he helped the young girl into the carriage he couldn't help but come up behind her and take in her perfume.

He gripped the handlebars of the carriage and willed his mind blank.

"So, Ms Dupain-Cheng," he began as the carriage started to move. "How did you start to sing?"

The girl beside him seemed to light up.

"My father and mother are both quite musical. But it wasn't until I started practicing with a friend that I started to get somewhat better," she said.

"Friend...do you mean Mademoiselle Alya?"

Marinette giggled at the thought. As if Alya had any notion of music! From the times she had caught Alya humming to herself she could definitely confirm her friend was tone deaf!

"No, no. He's another friend who's actually quite good at singing. He's guided and supported me a lot."

Adrien seemed intrigued. "Oh? Is he in the musical profession as well? Perhaps someone in the troupe?"

"No...he's...someone I've known for a long time," Marinette said trying to be vague.

"Seems like he did a good job. Your voice truly is mesmerizing, Ms Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette turned cherry red. "I-I..thank you. But Chat is the amazing one, without him I wouldn't be here today."

Adrien smiled softly. "Then...I should really be giving this Chat fellow my thanks. If it weren't for him I guess I wouldn't have met you."

Marinette looked at him at that moment, his kind green eyes full of sincerity and fondness and suddenly the world seemed to blur at the edges. The rattling of the carriage, the horse's hooves on the cobblestones and Alya's chattering seemed to fade into the background. It was only the two of them.

And as quickly as all that happened the little world that she had tumbled into was shattered by a sharp rap on the carriage door.

"Ah, seems we have arrived," said Adrien looking quickly to the side. His brows had lowered as if confused by something and Marinette worried her bottom lip at the gesture. Had she been staring too long? But so had he...

"Marquess Agreste, thank you so much for taking Marinette and I home. You have been very kind to us this evening," Alya said from her seat across from them.

"It's been a pleasure. And hopefully I will have this pleasure again," Adrien responded.

"Well...Goodnight, Marquess Agreste, Sir Lahiffe," Alya said with a little bow of the head as she turned to the footman waiting by the carriage door. Marinette scurried after her.

Goodbyes were bid and the girls headed into the bakery. From the top second floor they could smell Marinette's parents preparing dinner.

"Want to stay for dinner?" Marinette asked.

"And grill you on Marquess Agreste? Yes, please!"

Marinette let out a groan but grinned as she watched Alya skip to the dining room to greet the Dupain-Chengs.

To be honest she had no idea what was going on with Marquess Agreste. But for the rest of the evening the only thing that filled her mind were the gentle green eyes of a certain young noble.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really inspire me to write...! By the way...not really sure if I got it right with the types of coaches...I did some brief research but they may be wrong...what I was aiming for was they went to practice in a two seater open air carriage and came back in a boxed one.

As for the whole Nino x Marinette...I was always quite interested in that brief ship. But do not fret. This story is 100% Adrien/Chat/Marinette/Ladybug


End file.
